Jikan no Densetsu
by Dark Kerberos
Summary: Bueno... aún la historia está en proceso.. pero trata deunos niños que se pierden en el tiempo.. y descubren varias cosas de su pasado y del futuro de su mundo inspirado en bastantes juegos RPG... es algo asi como un kingdom hearts... porque combino bast
1. Prologue Las Raíces del Presente

"En los principios del tiempo, cuando no existía nada más que el silencio, llegaron dos dioses a la Tierra, llamados Masa y Mune, estos dos dioses, al ver que el planeta era sólo polvo, decidieron crear algo para hacer que el planeta tuviese algo más de vida, de las manos de Masa surgieron los animales vivos, la magia y los sentimientos. Y de las manos de su hermano Mune, nació la tecnología, los Metales y el Razonamiento, con lo cual, se crearon las plantas, los animales, la tierra fértil y los mares. También de ellos surgieron las Primeras Personas, conocidas como Primogénitos, los cuales surgieron en imagen y semejanza de los cuerpos de Masa y Mune quienes virtieron en cada uno una pequeña porción de su poder, el cual sirvió para dar la virtud del pensar y el sentir en cada ser humano. Una noche luego de la creación del mundo, el cielo se tornó rojo, y las nubes desaparecieron rápidamente, de las estrellas descendió Zephyr, quién luchó contra Masa y Mune en una batalla sin igual que duró cientos de años. Así fue como se formó la "Gran Grieta", donde las historias cuentan que cayó Zephyr luego de descender de los cielos. Y, luego de una ardua batalla, Zephyr fue derrotado y sellado de forma que no pudiese escapar, tiempo después, los dioses desaparecieron misteriosamente, dejando su bendición en el mundo.  
Siglos después de esta batalla, la raza humana desarrolló el manejo de la energía llamada "Magia", que ya estaba presente en la naturaleza desde sus inicios, el cual brindaba un poder espectacular a los que la manipulaban, y también creó la "Tecnología", la cual le ayudó a simplificar su vida y a manipular las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Desde estos tiempos se registran los primeros escritos de la humanidad.  
Luego de estos tiempos de desarrollo, comenzaron diferentes suposiciones de la existencia de una espada que los dioses dejaron en la tierra antes de su partida por la cual comenzaron diversas guerras entre los humanos ya que su poder era mayor a cualquier otra espada. Esto, alimentó la avaricia de muchos, los cuales, en su mayoría, fallecieron en su busqueda.  
Esa espada fue llamada: Masamune..."

Año 1997 – Internado nº7 de niñas – Ciudad de Arcadia. La voz de la pequeña sonó con más dedicación que nunca, de algún modo, sentía como si la letra tuviese que ver algo consigo, algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo.

"Un ruiseñor preso en la red de un cazador cantó con más dulzura que nunca,  
como si la fugaz melodía pudiera volar y apartar la red..."

Junto con esa primera estrofa, se desvanecieron sus sentimientos de soledad, los que por tanto tiempo la tuvieron encerrada. «Por fin conocería otro lugar, estaba deseosa de conocer más personas»

"Al anochecer, el cazador cogió su presa.  
El ruiseñor jamás su libertad.  
Todas las aves y todos los hombres tienen que morir,  
Pero las canciones pueden vivir eternamente."

Luego de que se apagase lentamente la melodía, se escuchó el aplaudir del público. La pequeña dió las gracias con una pequeña reverencia a la multitud presente y procedió a abandonar el pequeño escenario que se había montado para aquella ceremonia de graduación. Al bajar del escenario, una mujer de de aspecto joven y dulce le ofreció un vaso de agua y la tomó de la mano.

- Nos vamos para la casa ahora, si quieres te invito a comer algo.  
- No, gracias – contestó la pequeña tomando un trago del vaso- preferiría que me preparases algo.  
- Etto... bueno, sólo sé hacer sopa instantánea, pero haré lo posible por prepararte algo, de todas maneras este es un día importante para ti.  
- Si ... gracias por todo Hanajima-Sensei.  
- No me digas sensei! Simplemente dime Kaname... ¿quieres? Kaname  
- Bu...bueno, Kaname-San.  
- Así está mejor, ya que desde ahora viviremos juntas, Haruka-chan.

Año 1999 – Ciudad Daruuku.

Todo lo que Satoshi escuchaba eran los latidos de su propio corazón, la sangre golpeando sus oídos, cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos, pero no había más que silencio en ese enorme estadio. Las luces le daban directamente en los ojos. Unas imágenes se aglomeraban frente a sus ojos, el día que supo que su madre había muerto, los interminables días de práctica con su Sempai, el termino de su relación con Haruka-chan, el colegio, los amigos... todo eso se enfrentó a él y le dio fuerzas para continuar, para no perder, estaba seguro de que algo cambiaría si ganaba, de que algo saldría bien. Vio a su oponente y observó que el también estaba apunto de sucumbir, descubrió un punto sin guardia y atacó.  
...Y con el último movimiento de su espada de madera, derribó al oponente que se encontraba al frente suyo... se sintió extremadamente aliviado, el esfuerzo que había requerido ese combate lo mantuvo al extremo de sí, necesitó arrodillarse para no caer al suelo. El silencio que reinaba antes de ese momento se hizo trizas con los gritos de alegría que surgieron del publico, se escuchaba al comentarista del torneo por encima de los gritos decir:  
- ¡Por fin podemos ver al ganador del torneo nacional de Kendo Juvenil¡¡Luego de derribar a su oponente, El ganador es... ¡Kusanagi, Satoshi!  
Unos brazos aparecieron detrás suyo y lo sujetaron fuertemente en un abrazo.  
- Felicidades, hijo... estoy orgulloso de ti y estoy seguro de que tu madre también lo está... Felicidades.  
Dirigió una rápida mirada al público y creyó ver a su madre, sentada en uno de los primeros asientos del público... mirándolo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

/END of Chapter.- 


	2. Chapter One La llave del Tiempo

-Wahhhh que boniiito... fue bueno que hayamos logrado convencer al Sensei para que me trajera con ustedes... ¿no? Tsubasa  
-Hmmmm... no lo sé... todo esto me parece demasiado peligroso para ti, recuerda que serán tres días de campamento... Satoshi  
-Bah!... relájate un rato Satoshi-kun! – Murmuró uno de sus compañeros de curso, Kato, un niño vivaz de ojos color violeta, 1,68 de altura y pelo negro corto en escalón con una gorra que solía usar a menudo. Estaba en el taller de periodismo del liceo y que sólo le interesaba tener algo para publicar– no le pasará nada... de todas maneras, aquí está Daisuke-Sensei para protegernos... no es así? Kato  
-No hables tonterías – respondió un joven de unos 27 años, 1,83 de altura y con pelo rubio largo amarrado y ojos azules- û.û sé que soy un buen profesor, pero no es para tanto. Daisuke-Sensei  
-El Sensei tiene tan baja auto-estima... no? ñ.n - Murmuró una niña bajita de pelo rubio con visos oscuros que le llegaba hasta los hombros - Ojalá eso no le haga mal en su relación con Sachiko-Sensei... eh? ¬.¬ Karen  
-Ò/Ó De que demonios hablas! Daisuke-Sensei  
-Que se le nota a metros, que acaso cree que no nos damos cuenta de cómo la mira? ¬¬ se nota a kilómetros que a usted le gusta Karen  
-O.o De verdad Sensei? Le gusta la profesora Sachiko? – preguntó una niña pequeña, de facciones muy finas, 1.55 de estatura y un bello pelo café oscuro largo y rizado llamada Maho. -Y...yo... . de donde sacaron eso! Y si me gustase... ¿qué? Òó Ella nunca lo sabrá! Daisuke-Sensei  
-ñ.ñ Esto será una exclusiva –dijo Kato apagando y guardando en el bolsillo una grabadora que hace algunos momentos tenía en la mano - imaginen la portada: "EXTRA! Amor en las Aulas - Daisuke-sensei reconoce su amor por Sachiko-Sensei " o mejor no molestes... Tsubasa  
-Si... Hasta mañana las dos! Satoshi  
-Buenas noches! Las Dos

Unas horas después en la carpa de los hombres... Una visión borrosa apareció frente a los ojos de Satoshi, una imagen de un lugar que no conocía, de un lugar oscuro que parecía un callejón con el que le parecía haber soñado antes. Luego vio un carrusel de imágenes que no recordaba haber visto antes. Un castillo gigante, una planicie desierta, un chico con orejas de gato, gente vestida con harapos sucios, unos androides golpeando en el suelo a una niña de pelo corto, ellos, la gran grieta, y una isla flotante sujetada a tierra por una cadena. Todas esas visiones se desvanecieron, y sólo quedó una espada, una espada ensangrentada que empuñaba fuertemente, vió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y a su lado, el cadáver ensangrentado de una chica de pelo color castaño.  
Despertó.

-...Hmmm Satoshi -Nggg... hmmmm... No, eso no, ya estoy lleno -- zZZ Kato  
-¬¬ Satoshi  
Afuera de la carpa se lograba escuchar un canto, proveniente de Haruka, esa voz, hizo recordar a Satoshi de los tiempos en que Haruka solía cantar también para él, de los tiempos en que solían estar mas juntos. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se comenzó a vestir.  
Al salir de la carpa Satoshi vio a su hermana contemplando las estrellas montada en su silla de ruedas y a Haruka, que le hace unas trenzas mientras canta una extraña pero apacible melodía.  
-¿Que hacen despiertas aún? Satoshi  
-Bah! Si es temprano aún... no sé como querrías que me perdiera este cielo tan bonito... hay estrellas que no se ven en Arcadia... Tsubasa  
-Si... eso es verdad... Pero hace mucho frío --... y ya es muy tarde... se me había olvidado que cantabas tan bien... Haruka Satoshi  
- Arigatou! ... SatoshiKun... yo creo que por eso me eligieron para el coro de la iglesia... ¿no? U¬¬ Haruka  
-Hmmm... supongo que si U satoshi  
A Satoshi nunca le había agradado la iglesia... la encontraba tan callada... como una tumba, y esa sensación no le agradaba para nada, además, jamás creyó en la historia sobre los antiguos dioses, encontraba que sólo era una historia que contaron los religiosos para poder tener más control sobre la gente, hasta que ellos mismos comenzaron a creerse la historia, su padre continuamente le decía que había heredado la incredulidad de su madre, en cambio, a Haruka siempre le había gustado, siempre estaba involucrada en alguna celebración, algún rito, siempre estaba invitada a las diversas misas importantes que se celebraban en la parte baja de la iglesia, donde sólo algunos podían entrar.  
-¿En que piensas, Onii-chan? Satoshi

En ese momento, se escucharon unos ruidos en los arbustos cercanos, y cerca de donde estaba Tsubasa, cayó algo, acompañado de un suave ruido metálico.

-Quién es? Hay alguien allí? Satoshi  
-N...no será un fantasma? OO Haruka  
-¬¬ deja de decir tonterías de una vez... los fantasmas no existen. Satoshi  
-Oniisan, mira... por allí hay algo botado... Tsubasa  
-Ah?... lo recoge que demonios es esto? Satoshi  
-Que es eso? Tiene forma de llave Haruka  
-Pásamelo! E... esto... me parece conocido... donde lo habré visto antes?... hmm... déjame recordar... ah! Si! El Libro que nos regaló Okaasan! Tsubasa  
-Espera... OneeChan, lo tengo en la mochila!... Satoshi  
-Aquí está! Satoshi  
Pero al volver algo brillante estaba enfrente de su hermana.  
-Que bonito... Tsubasa  
De repente, Satoshi se da cuenta de que la llave que habían encontrado estaba brillando en la mano de su hermana pequeña, y a su lado Haruka estaba inmovil y con la vista perdida.  
-No! Haruka!... OneeChan! Satoshi  
-Es... tan... Lo toca Tsubasa  
Corrió hacia ella pero el antes pequeño punto de luz se convirtió en un gran círculo de millones de colores y se estaba agrandando rápidamente hasta cubrir todo, dejándolos caer hacia un agujero sin fin.

/END of Chapter.- 


	3. Chapter Two Las ruinas del hogar

-Eh... miren! Ya están despertando  
-Ah...? Satoshi  
Satoshi sólo se fijó en el lugar en que se encontraba... absorbido por las miles de luces en las paredes de metal, los ruidos impresionantes de estrellas rompiéndose en lo lejos... habían tres personas que se encontraban a su lado... sucias y vestidas con harapos.  
Luego sintió que tenía algo sujetado en la mano... Era la Llave.  
Año 34XX

Chapter Two /Las Ruinas del hogar-  
-Creímos que no despertarían –Dijo una de las personas que se encontraban a su lado.- Pensábamos que estaban muertos...  
-Eh...? Dónde... Haruka  
-Oh! Disculpen... se nos olvidó presentarnos... mi nombre es Leon... el se llama Yamato y ella es Kairi. ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó el más alto, un chico de unos 20 años que sostenía una temible espada, tenía ojos azules, unas cicatrices en la cara en la parte de la nariz y el ojo y pelo color café oscuro.- Leon  
-Hola! – respondió un chico de unos 19 años, con pelo desordenado de color rubio... parecía tener algo en el brazo, pero Satoshi no lo pudo ver bien.- Yamato  
-Hola! - Respondió la más baja de ellos, una adolescente de unos 16 años con pelo corto rojo vivo y pequeños ojos color azul oscuro.- Kairi  
-Bu.. bueno... yo me llamo Satoshi, ella se llama Haruka y la otra es Tsuba... ¿Dónde está TsubasaChan? Satoshi  
-Tsubasa? Aquí sólo estaban ustedes dos... Hemos estado esperando a que despertaran hace como 1 o 2 horas fue cuando los encontramos.  
-Y... dónde estamos? Haruka  
-Nos encontramos adentro de las Antiguas Ruinas de Arcadia.  
-De Arcadia! .. pero.. si acá en Arcadia sólo estaban las ruinas de la iglesia, y esas no eran tan grandes. Haruka  
-Porque conocen tanto¿son de aquí?... yo creía que no quedaban sobrevivientes... ¿Pertenecen a algún clan... cierto? Ya que no podrían sobrevivir sin uno... ¿son de alguna Jauría?... ¿tienen comida? Leon  
-Jauría?...No... solo éramos nosotros tres... y no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí... Haruka  
-Bueno... a nuestra Jauría no le quedaba comida... una jauría es como le llamamos a nuestro grupo y tuvimos que salir de allí – dijo con un tono de tristeza- ya saben... a buscar comida – añadió. Kairi  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos... antes de que lleguen los ?Guardians? – dijo el chico de pelo rubio con un dejo de preocupación en su voz. – Vamos... ya es hora. Yamato  
-Ok... pero primero... explíquennos... qué son los ?Guardians¿son personas?... ¿animales? Haruka -No, Son robots... y muy peligrosos... ellos cuidan algunas ruinas que quedan aún en pié Kairi  
-Hey!... esperen... ¿qué año es? – Preguntó Satoshi.  
-...No lo sabemos, pero creemos que estamos en el 3400 aprox. Por ejemplo, estas ruinas están fechadas desde antes del año 1587, y.. Kairi.  
-¡AGÁCHENSE! Yamato  
De la nada había salido un robot, o mejor dicho un androide, con forma de una niña pequeña, de unos 7 años, el cual tenía unas marcas extrañas en los ojos, y un brillo en sus ojos muy extraño, que si Satoshi no lo hubiese visto, hubiese pensado que era una niña de verdad. Disparó un láser desde un pequeño punto en la frente el cual golpeó donde había estado Leon hace unos momentos. De un corto y rápido golpe, Yamato dirigió un espadazo al la chica-robot, el cual fue cortado por la mitad antes de que pudiese repetir su ataque. Satoshi nunca había visto a alguien manejar tan bien una espada de ese tamaño.  
-Vamos... ellos nunca están solos. Leon  
Tan rápido como dijo eso, otros 5?Guardians? salieron de las sombras y se prepararon para atacar. -Kairi, destrúyelos, Yamato! Lleva a Haruka y Satoshi al Salón Central Leon  
-Hai! Kairi, Yamato  
Luego de eso, Haruka, Satoshi y Yamato corrieron hacía una de las puertas, la cual se abrió con una sola orden del chico de pelo rubio. Mientras tanto, Kairi abrió las manos y las colocó al frente suyo juntando algo de energía y gritó.  
-¡Ultra Blow!  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los ?Guardians? desaparecieron bajo un potente rayo de energía que salió desde las manos de la pequeña niña.  
-Maldición! Yo quería destruir algunos... ¿llevas las Materias que encontramos aún? Leon  
-Si, no te preocupes... aquí están... no crees que es algo peligroso llevarlos con nosotros? Kairi  
-No... no lo creo, después de todo, siento algo en ellos... algo extraño... será mejor que los llevemos con nosotros. Leon

/END of Chapter.- 


End file.
